Quick Build after hours FlukeXRage
by SimplyleeZ
Summary: Uh...I tried again. This time it's a CaptainFlukeXRageGamingVideos. It does get a bit saucy but not much so still read at own risk and is obviously boyXboy. But apart from that enjoy.


Hi there, I thought I did good but you can be the judge of that :D. I'm so not sorry but enjoy.

"A-Gooooooooooodbyyyyyyyyeee" was the last thing heard throughout the arena where the 4 builders stood, 2 in each half of the arena split by obsidian blocks, all proud of the build they share with their building partner. "I've got to go guys, sorry" the one in the blue hoodie said, "awwwwwwwwww Evanz mannnn are you not even going to help clean up" the one in the red hoodie with an R on the front and back whined. "Nar man we got to get going" the one in the blue and grey, with a diamond sword always at hand, spoke up "not you too Hollow?!" the 'professional' builder spoke up again, you could tell he was growing more and more irritated by the minuet. "C'mon Rage we always help out after quick build but we have to go, plus I'm sure you and Fluke can clean up here, right Fluke?" Hollow asked directing the last part towards a man in beige and brown clothing with brown goggles resting on his forehead, he looked almost like an old fashioned pilot. He seemed to be in some sort of trance but was only in deep thought "Fluke!" Hollow practically shouted "hmmmm, yeah" Fluke answered.

Evanz and Hollow set off into the distance till they were out of sight. Fluke let out a loud sigh and turned around from where Evanz and Hollow set off, his eyes dropped to the floor as though something was bothering him "you ok Fluke?" asked a quite concerned Rage. "Hmmmm" was the only response he got "Fluke?" Rage asked again sensing the other male was slightly uncomfortable "you're not ok, are you?" he tried again this time gaining a nod of the head from Fluke. "You seem quite out of place today, tell me what's the matter?" Rage said while lowering himself to sit on an obsidian block "I can't" Fluke whispered "why not? I thought we were best friends, for Christ's sake were team undefeated bad men" Rage said making hand gestures at the last part. "I…I just guess I've been feeling a bit…different lately" Fluke said his voice still quite quiet as he sat across the stairs on an obsidian block opposite Rage.

"Different?" Rage askes clearly looking intrigued as he rested his chin in his hand "what do you mean by different?" Fluke was clearly nervous about this situation as he played with the hem of his shirt. "Well…uh…quite like nervous but not in a bad way" Fluke answered and talked more as he continued to stare aimlessly at the ground as Rage processed the information with simply nods of his head or small 'uh hu's. "Anything else" Rage asked in a posh almost psychiatrist type way, Fluke shakes his head almost as if he was embarrassed by what he had said or was it what he was thinking "well my dear Fluke seems like you are in love" Rage came to his conclusion. "Hmmm, I kind of gathered that" Fluke replied as he raised from his seat and wandered aimlessly until he reached the twist board and places his head upon the soft wool, Rages eyes watching his every move.

Rage sighed at his friends reaction 'if he already knew why is it puzzling him so much?' he thought to himself. He stood up and walked over to Fluke who still had his head on the twist board, Rage placed a hand on Flukes shoulder that gained a flinch from the other. "Why did you ask if you already knew?" Rage straight out asked but didn't gain a response, Fluke simply turned his head to look at Rage where they locked eyes until Fluke turned away sheepishly (Ah I won't make the joke) as Rage continued with asking questions. "Are you sure that's all that's bothering you?" Rage asked yet another question and not expecting a response "no" Fluke almost choked on his words. "Fluke?" Rage asked very concerned and almost comforting, Fluke was crying?

Rage placed two fingers under Flukes chin and raise his head so they yet again locked eyes "now why are you crying?" Rage asked sounding sarcastic yet sympathetic as he wiped away his friends tears with his thumb. "Isn't it obvious?!" Fluke said as if it was the easiest thing in the world "I love you Rage" he whispered a very obvious blush covering his cheeks as he lowered his head "I'm sorry you probably hate me now don't you, I've ruined everything I'll just go…" he turned to leave but something stopped him, more like someone. Rage was grasped onto Flukes wrist as he lightly chuckled a quite uncharacteristic chuckle "just let me go, please" Fluke practically begged "and why would I do that" Rage replied in a deep mysterious voice that made shivers run down Flukes spine and it was obvious.

Fluke turned around to be greeted face to face with Rage, Flukes eyes widened at the closeness of him and his friend. He could feel his breath running across his face and down his neck, Flukes breath hitched as Rage took a hand up to Flukes face and brushed his hair out of his face "nothing like that would ruin our friendship, trust me" and that Fluke did. Rage brushed his lips against Fluke's before forcefully pushing against them, they fit as if they were made for each other. They pulled apart as they did need oxygen to live you know! Fluke stood there dumbstruck by the situation "but…?" he stuttered out his arms placed around Rages waist as Rage had his gently upon Flukes shoulders. "I love you too Fluke" Rage whispered placing a small kiss upon Fluke nose, Fluke beamed with joy and excitement. "So are we…?" Rage started but was soon cut off "yeah, I'd like that" Fluke said with a smile and confidence in his voice.

Fluke's excitement soon all faded "what about the others?" he asked going shy again "what do you mean?" asking yet another question, Fluke rolled his eyes and playfully punched Rage "you really are useless, aren't you?" Fluke giggled. "It's not my fault" Rage pouted, "I mean what will they think…the crew, our families… our subscribers?" Fluke said starting to tear up again "you listen to me now it's all going to be ok right, I'm pretty sure the 'crew' won't mind, our families should support us in whatever we do and well our subs…if they don't like it tough" Rage reassured him and it worked.

"Thanks, for everything" Fluke said looking down upon Rage who looked back at him "no thank you" Rage replied. Fluke leaned down and captured Rages lips with his own into a small innocent kiss but that soon changed as Fluke swiped his tongue across Rages bottom lip which Rage accepted. Soon they were in a full make out session, Fluke had Rage pressed up against the twist board and Rage's legs were wrapped around Flukes wait while he also had a hand up Flukes shit which obviously didn't bother him. However what they didn't notice was the figure that got closer and closer coming back to the area they were just at, as it got about twenty blocks away you could realise it was Hollow and he was walking quite fast, you could tell he was in a rush.

Hollow stopped dead in his tracks when he reached the edge of the arena and saw the scene that was playing out in front of him. He saw Rage tightly wrap his fingers into Flukes dirty blond hair and Flukes hand start to slither up Rages top, he couldn't believe what was happening but he was happy for them as he knew Rage has had a 'little crush' on Fluke for a while now. Hollow didn't want them to go any further here, now, with him here so he let out a cough to let them know he was here and he jumped over the first row of obsidian blocks. They both separated and looked in Hollows direction as he was making his way across the first arena, they were both extremely flushed and now embarrassed by the presence of their friend who just chuckled in response. Fluke lowered Rage back to the floor and they both straightened their clothing, neither of them talked because they didn't even know if they could even form sentences at the moment. "You know this is the first time I've heard you speechless Rage" Hollow stated while he looked around the centre of the arena, Fluke cleared his throat and asked "what are you doing here Hollow?" Hollow looked up from his searching to see Fluke had an arm slung around Rage's shoulders and Rage had his arm around Fluke's waist and he quickly made an 'awww' face but resumed looking. "I was looking for…ah ha" Hollow said as his leaned down and picked up a small black object from the ground "I was looking for my phone I must have left it" he continued "well I better be going Evanz will be waiting and you two well done and good luck" he said as he rose to his feet, gave the two a thumbs up and started to sprint off into the distance.

The two were still in shock from what just happened, Rage groaned and leaned his head on Fluke's shoulder while Fluke had a smile on his face well more like a smirk. "What are you smiling about?" Rage asked looking up at the other "nothing" Fluke sighed out along with another smile, Fluke lowered his head and pressed a small, sweet kiss on Rage's forehead. "I suppose we should tidy up here" Fluke suggested groaning slightly afterwards "hmmm, I'd rather not so let's go" Rage stated as he removed himself from Flukes embrace and grabbed his hand, dragging him in the direction the other two went in. When the other caught up they walked side by side and hand in hand with fingers intertwined as any normal couple and that they were, well maybe not normal.


End file.
